Une journée où il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ou pas
by LittleMisguidedGhost
Summary: Il ouvre les yeux et il a ce pressentiment que sa journée va être foireuse, bien plus que d'ordinaire. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle s'améliore, mais comme dis le dicton : ne jamais dire jamais.


Il le savait. Il l'avait pressentit lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin. Lorsque son petit orteil droit avait heurté sa chaise de bureau, il aurait dû immédiatement faire demi-tour et aller s'enterrer sous ses draps. Mais il avait juste étouffé un cri avec sa main droite sur la bouche, en sautillant en rond dans sa chambre à cloche-pied. Puis, il y avait eu le grille-pain qui avait tout bonnement refusé de lui rendre ses toasts. Il avait dû les chercher avec une fourchette, et bien sur, il avait réussi à se brûler. Ensuite, ce fût sa bonne vieille Jeep qui décida qu'il n'était pas encore assez en retard pour les cours, et refuse de démarrer avant 5 grosses minutes, obligeant le pauvre Stiles à appuyer sur l'accélérateur et en priant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas arrêter. Il était le fils du Sheriff, quand même.

Il s'était garé avec hâte, à la limite de rayer la voiture de Jackson déjà en place et se mit à courir jusqu'à son cours de chimie. Il arriva à temps lorsque la cloche sonna. Mr Harris lui lança un regard noir au-dessus de ses lunettes, et il accéléra encore plus le pas pour s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je t'ai envoyé une dizaine de messages, je pensais que tu étais malade. » chuchota Scott en gardant un œil sur le professeur de chimie pour ne pas se faire sermonner

Son portable, évidemment. Oublié sur le meuble de l'entrée. Avec la précipitation, il en aurait presque oubliait son cerveau, qui tambourinait durement dans sa boîte cranienne. Un mal de tête, c'était forcément la dernière chose qui pouvait clôturer sa matinée foireuse. Toute la journée, il eut l'impression que le monde entier lui en voulait. Il aurait finalement mieux fait de rester couché. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer, changer de vêtements, mettre son vieux pyjama et dormir jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais il avait fait une promesse à Scott quelques jours plus tôt, et étant un homme de paroles, il ne pouvait pas se retirer à la dernière minute. Il lui avait promis d'assister à l'entraînement dans la forêt avec Derek et le reste de la meute. Le passage des Alphas, leur avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient particulièrement pas tous physiquement prêts pour se battre contre n'importe quel ennemi, et l'Alpha refusait de perdre un de ses louveteaux bêtement. Même si Scott refusait toujours de faire partie de la « Team Derek », il continuait à parler avec la meute et à s'entraîner avec elle.

« Au fait, tu m'as demandé de venir, uniquement parce qu'Allison ne peut pas, je me trompe ? » demanda Stiles alors qu'il était en route pour l'ancienne demeure des Hale

« Euh… oui. Enfin, non. Non, non, non. Pas du tout. Je me disais juste que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé de temps ensemble dernièrement. »

« La faute à qui ? Et puis, c'est vrai qu'un entraînement, entourés de lycanthropes à moitié fêlés de la cafetière, dans une forêt qui fout les jetons, près d'une maison à moitié brûlée, ça ressert les liens, évidemment. » ironisa l'adolescent hyperactif alors que Scott virait au rouge tomate

Il gara se près de la Camaro du grand ténébreux, et sortit de la voiture en trainant les pieds. Il détestait venir aux entrainements parce qu'il était le seul humain de la bande, qu'il était ignoré, ou alors on l'utilisait comme « appât de combat», ce qui le faisait flippé. Un coup de dent mal placé est vite arrivé. Avec Allison, c'était différent. Elle servait à simuler un chasseur ou un autre prédateur, et était d'une grande aide pour les Betas, alors que Stiles..

Et il eût raison. Derek n'avait pas besoin de lui aujourd'hui. C'était le jour des techniques de combats. Il souffla, exténué et s'adossa à un arbre. Il avait les yeux à moitié dans le vague, ne faisant pas trop attention aux lycans qui se battaient.

Une heure et demi passa et personne ne lui avait encore adressé la parole. Il s'ennuyait, et il détestait ça. C'était mauvais pour sa petite cervelle d'hyperactif. Il se remit debout et partit faire un tour dans les alentours. Il passait entre les arbres, ses baskets faisant craqués les feuilles sur le sol, il sifflotait cette chanson qu'il avait entendu à la radio et qui avait élue domicile dans ses méninges, refusant de le laisser en paix.

Il était tellement prix dans ses réflexions, qu'il n'aperçut pas la grosse flaque de boue devant lui. Il trébucha, salissant ses vêtements ainsi que son visage. Se relevant péniblement, il enleva la terre humide de ses yeux et ses joues et admira les dégâts : son jean était troué aux genoux, et son tee-shirt ne sortirait pas indemne de l'énorme tâche qu'avait fait sa chute.

Journée de merde.

Il fit demi tour, mais se perdit entres les arbres qui se ressemblaient tous. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber, et sa peur de tomber sur un individu malveillant augmentait. Un craquement sourd derrière lui, le fit sursauter mais il fut vite rassurer en découvrant deux prunelles rouges.

« Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on te cherche, on s'inquiétait. »

Le ton froid de Derek, lui fit baisser la tête, honteux. Le plus vieux, inspectant l'autre devant ses habits salis, souffla et escorta le jeune humain jusque chez lui. Le silence de mort sur le chemin du retour, mit mal à l'aise Stiles, qui se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans ses vêtements qui lui collait à la peau et lui donnait cette étrange impression d'être nu.

Arrivant devant la grande bâtisse, Derek qui avait réaménagé, la salle de bains, la cuisine et plusieurs chambres, ordonna à l'adolescent d'aller se débarbouiller. Ce que fit ce dernier sans se faire prier.

L'eau brûlante sur sa peau, l'apaisait. Ses muscles se détendirent, et il fut content que sa journée catastrophique touche à sa fin. Il se sécha et enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches. Il fut d'abord surpris de ne plus voir le tas de vêtements sales par terre, et se mit à rougir en imaginant Derek, dans la salle de bain en même temps que lui. Il secoua vivement la tête, et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'Alpha, laissant perler quelques gouttes d'eau par terre sur son passage.

« J'ai mis tes vêtements dans un sac à l'entrée, et il y a des affaires de rechanges sur le lit. »

Il opina de la tête et mis le caleçon le plus vite possible, gêné d'être mis à nu devant Derek. Il allait mettre son tee-shirt lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Le loup garou se tenait derrière lui, serviette en main, et il lui frottait le dos.

« Tu es encore trempé, tu risque d'attraper froid. »

La délicatesse des gestes fit frissonner l'adolescent dont les hormones étaient en lutte perpétuel pour ne pas exploser dans la seconde. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa cage thoracique, et il pria intérieurement pour que Derek ne le remarque pas. En vain.

L'autre s'amusait de la situation, voyant qu'il mettait Stiles dans tous ses états. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, collant son torse au dos du garçon, et laissa son souffle se disperser dans sa nuque. N'y tenant plus, le fils du Sherrif, se retourna pour faire face au grand brun, et le regarda perplexe. Bien sur, qu'il adorait ça. Il adorait être prêt de Derek, qu'il fasse attention à lui, qu'il le protège, mais au fond ça le tuait. Il avait toujours aimé Lydia, et puis il avait fallu que Mr Hale rentre dans sa vie pour remettre en question sa sexualité. Génial, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes.

Il n'arrivait pas à se permettre d'avoir des sentiments pour ce grognon de loup garou, mais à chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient les prunelles vermeilles de l'autre, c'était fini. Il se sentait incapable de réfléchir et d'aligner deux mots sans bégayer.

Evidemment, il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Sauf que Derek avait plus de maîtrise. Il était fasciné par ce petit humain qui pensait plus vite que son ombre, qui leur trouvait toujours une solution et qui l'avait plus d'une fois d'une mort certaine.

Mais aucun des deux n'avait le cran de s'avouer (à eux-mêmes), qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre sans l'un et l'autre, et qu'au fond, ils étaient en guerre avec leurs sentiments inavoués.

Stiles regardait toujours Derek dans les yeux, s'attendant à voir de la moquerie sur son visage. Mais non. Le lycan paraissait tout aussi fasciné. Il redécouvrait le visage du plus jeune, il s'attardait sur ses yeux noisette, ses pommettes légèrement rouges, son petit nez en trompette, et puis ses lèvres. Il avait envie de les goutter. Elles semblaient douces et sucrées. Comme une friandise dans une vitrine. Il s'approcha du visage de Stiles qui restait figé de peur, croyant qu'il allait se faire menacer, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste et léger, pour se transformer en tornade. Ils avaient soifs l'un de l'autre, respirant à peine, leur langues dansant joyeusement. Ils étaient bien.

Finalement, Stiles avait peut-être eu raison de se lever ce matin.


End file.
